Star-crossed Lovers
by flustered beauty
Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet. Written for Hogwarts- Muggle film appreciation club. Ginny and Draco. Not so much a story,more like snippets of conversations.


Prompts Used: (Song) Love will find a way - Bonus 10 prompt point

(Dialogue) "Mother, are you watching?"

(Word) Exile

(Play) Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare

(Dialogue) Will somebody please just listen to me? / I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?

* * *

Two Households, both alike but different in dignity

In fair England, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

From forth the fatal lions of these two does

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured nitrous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents strife

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And continuance of their parents rage

Which but their children's end naught could remove

Is now the traffic upon our stage

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend.

Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare

 _"Mother, are you watching?" She moaned, twirling around in her brand new robes as Madame Malkin attempted to keep her still whilst placing pins in various places in the fabric._

 _"Mom," Ginny wailed again. "Will somebody please listen to me!" She demanded, stamping her foot so hard on the ground it felt tingly as soon as it made contact._

 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something Princess?" Molly gave her daughter an apologetic glance before turning back to the window watching the street with a hawks eye._

 _Ginny cranked her neck to find out why and saw her father looking as if he were having an angry conversation with a blonde haired man with a thin, mean looking face._

 _The other man poked something at her father's chest and Molly quickly ran out of the shop to intervene. A young boy was stood looking petrified of the exchange between the fully grown adults. The boy was clearly the horrible looking man's son, they had the same white hair but that was their only similarity._

She knew she loved him from the moment she saw him, she didn't see what others saw in him; to her he was scared, vulnerable and yet extremely strong.

Their relationship grew, from her very first day; a chance encounter, flirtatious insults, secret meetings, heated debates and stolen kisses.

They were drawn together by an unstoppable pull, though both knew it was wrong; how could they be together in the midst of familial hatred.

 _"I love you," Ginny said._

 _She felt Draco's entire body tense beneath her._

 _"You should not love me. You cannot love me and I cannot love you. The hatred that bubbles between our bloods boils too hot. They will not allow it"_

 _"We do not know until we try," she pleaded._

 _"I already know." He said with resignation._

 _With tears stinging in her eyes Ginny opened her mouth to speak but instead softly sang and unfamiliar song._

 _"They can have their world_

 _We'll create our own_

 _I may not be brave or strong or smart but I know somewhere in my heart_

 _I know love will find a way, anywhere I go_

 _I'm home if you are there beside me"_

 _"Whats that?" Draco asked interrupting her melody._

 _"It's from my favourite muggle film." She blushed._

 _"Whats a film?"_

 _Ginny rolled her eyes._

Though hidden in the shadows their love intensified throughout their years at Hogwart but they agonized over their future.

 _"You do not understand. If we tell our parents we shall not just receive their disapproval. We will be hunted by HIM. We will be forced to live in exile!" Draco shouted._

 _"We will find a way!" Ginny pleaded with him, nestling herself within his arms._

 _"I may be able to help you." Serverus Snape said as he appeared from around the corner, causing both Draco and Ginny to jump up in fright._

 _"How?" Draco replied wearily._

 _"It may be possible to slip you both a draught of living of death, allowing us to fake your death as a tragic accident. When you families have had your funerals, I shall slip you an antidote and then you will be free to live your lives together without interference."_


End file.
